Heaven Lordship
Heaven Class The user has authority and duty in heaven a place where deities and angels come together as well as the souls of heroes, and good people in perfect peace and joy. Users are able to command the deities, angels and have godlike powers in Heaven. Powers: * Angel Creation - The user can create angels from nothing and bend them to their will, the user can eventually spawn hordes of divine angelic beings to serve and fight on their behalf. * Angel Manipulation - The user can create, manipulate, and destroy angels. They can use angels to perform all kinds of tasks. * Authority within Heaven. * Celestial Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers. * Creation - User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. * Curse Inducement - User can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.). The exact effects can be nearly anything the user desires, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into an animal/monster that fits the offence, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unhealing wounds, misshapen/inhuman offspring, and a whole host of other effects. * Divinity - The user has divine powers, which can be obtained a number of different ways. User may be divine being or has a divine ancestry, transform into a deity either by another god or by faith, channels, acts as a vessel for, the power/soul of a deity, mimic/steal powers from a deity, or be enhanced/evolved to the point of godhood. Divine power levels are variable; therefore, those with weak divinity or have a mortal parent only count as Demigods. * Divine Force Manipulation -The user has control of anything that is symbolised as divine and holy connections to divine and sacred being. They are able to manipulate sacred objects and relics that are connected to the gods, angels, or divine power. With this, the user is completely considered worthy of spiritual respect, allowing them to achieve feats that are impossible to be reached by mere mortals. * Divine Element Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate holy elements that are highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. They would be able to do all kinds of holy things with their unique type of element, which in question, can range from trapping and/or immobilising to outright banishing or killing supernatural threats. Furthermore, divine elements may have other properties and abilities, such as healing, resurrection, summoning angels and/or spirits of the deceased from Heaven to the material plane. * Electricity Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Heaven Manipulation - The user is able to control the heavens and everything within, including the divine entities and angelic beings that may reside there. * Justice Manipulation - The user can manipulating justice among living and non-living beings in different ways. * Law Creation - The user can create physical laws to bend others to the boundaries of the rule. When the rules have been set then the victims have no chance of escaping them. Unless the victims abide to the rules, it's hopeless for them. * Law Inducement - The user is able to inducing a law, punishing the one who is breaking the law. The user can also induce laws to escape out of difficult situations or create law to make a situation even more difficult for his or her opponent. * Life-Force Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. * Light Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. * Sky Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather. * Solar Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. * Soul Manipulation - User can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to a soul. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap into the essence of everything living. * Space-Time Manipulation - The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum. Universal Difference Although this ability is usually considered to simply combine the manipulation of space (boundless three-dimensional extent) and time (measurement of flow of events) together, it is fundamentally more powerful and complex, as space-time is the very fabrics of existence, separating different realities and timelines. To control space-time is to alter the fabrics of reality, allowing one to erase existences and not just the flow of time, but also reorganise, alter and erase historical events. To move through space-time is more than simply teleportation or time-travel, as it allows one to connect to alternate realities, even metaphysical realms. ** Space-Time Attacks ** Space-Time Destruction ** Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. *** Distortion Manipulation: any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. *** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. *** Wormhole Creation: **** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. **** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. ** Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. *** Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. *** Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. *** Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. *** Event Negation: Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. *** Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. *** Omnipresence: Exist in all of space and time. ** Subspace Travel: Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. *** Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. *** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. *** Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. *** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. ** Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. *** * Stellar Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of stars, self-luminous celestial bodies consisting of a mass of gas held together by their own gravity in which the energy generated by nuclear reactions in the interior is balanced by the outflow of energy to the surface, and the inward-directed gravitational forces are balanced by the outward-directed gas and radiation pressures. Historically, the most prominent stars were grouped into constellations and asterisms, and the brightest stars gained proper names. * Universal Lordship - The user has control of everything existing within their universe. They may even have control over multiple universes as well.